Troublemaker: Naruki Uzumaki!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What if Naruto was older, and he had a younger sibling? What if it was a girl? What if Sasuke wasn't so emo? This changes EVERYTHING! OC x Sasuke, NarutoxHrist PAIRING DECIDED!
1. Rain Check

**Yup! Naruto is a GIRL in this fic! Look at my poll to tell me who the lass will end up with!**

A girl clad in a orange tank top and dark blue jeans laughed as she ran through the streets of Konoha , her long blond pigtails streaming after her as she jumped over a fence and rounded a corner, simultaneously sticking out her tongue before she disappeared form sight. _'Sweet! That prank was my best one yet! Kiba was BRILLIANT for giving me that idea!'_Her melodious voice taunting the special Jonin that was pursuing her, as she fled from the scene of her latest prank, defacing the Hokage Stone Faces, paint cain still in hand, only to land on the face of a pursuing Anbu a second later, causing the inked ninja to run smack dab into a telephone pole, KOing him instantly. "Catch me if you can Iruka-sensei! Or are you still too slow, just like that Anbu?"

Said Jonin was NOT happy with this as he jumped up, grabbing the fence and shoving off it with ease, to increase his speed, as he leapt over the fence after the hyperactive girl, who was STILL outrunning him somhow, and REALLY beginning to tire him out. _'And its only the beginning of the week! I'll be drop dead tired at this rate!'_"Naruki Uzumaki! Get back here right now! You're gonna be in a load of trouble when I catch you!" He angrily rounded the corner, and finding no trace of the soon to be graduate, stamped his foot angrily, looking every which way for the girl. "Agh! Where did you-

"GOTCHA!"

Iruka whirled around, just in time to see the 13 year old shoot over his head, from her camfolauged spot on the fence, and giving him a boot to the face and laughing her head off as she did so, the poor Jonin falling on his back, with an imprint of her sandaled foot right in his face, his eyes rolling back in his head from the unpredicted impact, dazing the poor man badly. And her laughter was heard throughout the village as she tore away from him laughing her head off. "Still too slow! You need to lay off the Ramen!"

--

Sasuke let out a wide yawn as he heard Naruki's laughter, and peered over the rooftop that he was lounging on, merely enjoying the cool air of July. Then he saw her back flip over a pursuing Anbu, before rounding another corner, and leaping over a nearby concession stand apologizing to the vendor as she did so. And his voice was filled with wry amusement as he heard her sheepish apology. "Naruki...What did you do this time? You even have Anbu chasing you now...

Then his gaze was instinctively drawn to the Hokage Stone Faces, and he started laughing his ass of the moment he saw her handiwork, with a picutre of her face sticking out her tongue, over the face of the first. "HOLY COW! That is just too freaking funny!" Then his laughter stopped as he heard her give a surprised shout, and he shook his head as he heard her give a loud curse. "Oh boy. Sounds like she finally got caught...

He sighed in annoyance as he sat backup, rising to his feet in one smooth motion, and leaping from building to building, easily clearing the rooftops as he neared her location. I bettter go bail her out again...

--

Naruki's eyes got as wide as dinner plates, and the startled girl gave a surprised shriek as she saw Mizuki and several Anbu blocking her way out of the street, forming a single impenetrable line. "HEY! Thats no freakin fair! Blocking the road like that, where am I supposed to go?!" Then she paled as Iruka appeared behind, her, arms corssed over his chest, as he gave her an evil glare, two Anbu with at his side, effectively preventing her from turning around and doubling back. "Finally caught you. You are in SO much trouble young lady."

And he did NOT look too happy, as Mizuki and several of the Anbu snickered at the sight of the sandal mark on his face, his fellow Jonin friend recovering himself enough to speak. "Nice one there Naruki, but I'm afraid that you've been busted. Ready to clean up your handiwork?" Naruki sighed, slumping her shoulders, and giving the ninja encircling her a pleading look. "Uh...Can't I just take a rain check on that?"

And she certainly got it, despite the fact that all of them shook their heads.

And it came in the form of Sasuke, who had just landed on a nearby roof, calling out to the girl, who smirked at the sight of her fellow partner in crime, who often helped her mastermind her pranks, and who MORE than often was saving her blond ass from getting caught. "Hey Sasuke! A little help here!" Now she gave him a pouty face, her blue eyes going wide, anime style, as she jutted out her lower lip, her soft voice pleading, her hands held up in front of her. "Pleaaaase?"

The Uchiha shurgged as he faded out of view, his voice still coming from where he had been."Fine by me. Going up?"

Mizuk and Iruka whipped their heads around, to see where the voice had come from, but there was no one on the rooftop that they were staring at. And when they turned back...just in time to see Sasuke appear over head, grabbing Naruki's outstretched hand, and swinging her onto a rooftop, air jumping after her a second later... as they saw that Naruki was gone, as was Sasuke. For a moment, no one moved, then the Anbu each let out an annoyed curse, as Iruka let out an angry snort as he saw her leaping over the rooftops, with Sasuke leading the way for her. "Jeez. Almost everytime we've got her cornered, he comes in and helps her make some daring escape. What a dedicated accomplice...

Mizuki nodded as he elbowed his friend in the ribs, the Anbu giving pursuitof the two once more, his tone amused with Sasuke's dedication to aiding his blond friend. "I'm surprised that those two haven't hooked up yet. They'd make quite the pair." Iruka paled at that, and shook his head rapidly, and insistently. "BAD idea. With his brains, added to her pranks, we'd NEVER catch the two of them again. And we'd be chasing them around every waking minute for the rest of our lives."

Mizuki shrugged as he took off in pursuit as well, a grey blur as he sped off, Iruka following suit a moment later, as he heard the voice of Mizuki echoing in front of him, sounding quite amused, as he saw the two troublemakers round a corner, and a pursuing Anbu, one who had foolishly gotten to close was thrown backwards a moment later, the unfortunate man crashing into a nearby garbage can and covered with raw fish. " Poor fella. He's not gonna be getting a date anytime soon. But anyways, rhen you had better not hope they're put on the same team. With the two of them having the top scores in their class Those two are bound to be paired together, once they pass tomorrow and they'll undoubtedly fall for each other sooner or later...

--

Sasuke chucked as Naruki threw the Anbu over her shoulder, the blond girl grunting with effort as she heaved him into the rotted fish. "Wasn't that overdoing it a bit?" Naruki stuck out her tongue at him, before they sped off again. "Meanie! You could have bailed me out earlier!" Now her tone was jeering at him as they ran side by side, making him blush slightly. "Or do you like being my knight in shining armor?"

Sasuke snorted as they leapt to the rooftops again, Naruki knocking over some more garbage cans, tripping up another Anbu, and slowing the rest slightly as they helped their comrade up. "Come on. We'll hide out at the usual place." Naruki smirked as they leapt over the gates of the village now. "The clearing?" The Uchiha nodded as they neared the woods. "Yep. maybe we'll get lucky, and my brother will give us some more training tips."

Naruki nodded as they entered the woods, her long hair whipping around her, as she looked up, and frowned at the cloudy sky, which was rapidly nearing and beginning to cover the sun. "Are you sure? It looks like a storm's coming." Sasuke nodded once more as they leapt from branch to branch now, his sharp hearing picking up the sounds of Itachi training, kunai digging into the wood. "We'll be fine Naruki. Stop worrying."

Now SHE glared at him, and bonked him over the head, or at least she tried to, as he ducked under it. "HEY! Who said I was worried?!"


	2. Rainstorm

**WOW! I guess ya'll really like the new Sasuke! So here's what I'm gonna do. She WILL end up with him...but there's gonna be a LOT of twists...**

Rain began to drip down from the trees, slowly, then faster and faster, as the two zigzagged through the forest, now trying to see who could jump the farthest. Sasuke was laughing aloud as he sprang over four branches, his jump bringing him ahead of Naruki once more, and as soon as he landed on the slipper bark, he turned around, waiting for his best friend to try and beat his record, as he waved for her to try to jump further, encouraging her as she frowned at the distance. "Come on Naruki! Lets see what you can do!"

Then his eyes narrowed as she dissapeared from sight. "Eh? Where did she-Oh." He smiled as he saw her above him, having somehow already gotten up into the air. "I REALLY need to figure out how she keeps doing that. Its like she has wings...

The blond giggled as she was ALREADY airborne, and her jump carried her over the first, then second, then third branch, but as she reached the fourth, she was forced to lean her body back to avoid being clotheslined in the head by a particularly low branch, and that cost her some degree of balance, which she REALLY needed, in this slippery environment. _'EEP! Stupid branch! Darn thing almost took my head off!'_

Sasuke hissed in a sharp intake of breath as he watched the girl duck under the branch, then sighed in relief as he re-angled her body, glad that she hadn't been whacked, as she neared his branch. _'Jeez! She almost gave me a heart attack! I swear, she seems to do it on- CRAP!'_

The reason for his startled curse, was the fact that due to Naruki's last minute midair twist, when she hand landed on the branch a mere second earlier, her sandaled feet had slipped on the wet bark her left first, then her right, which had caused her to lose her balance, and unfortunately all the energy from the jump had pushed her back OFF the branch, leaving her hanging in midair for a moment, and thank to her little 'jump' she had no energy.

Then she plummeted down, much to Sasuke's horror. _'I knew I shouldn't have used it more than once a day..._leaving her nothing to grab onto as she began to fall backwards, mouth opening in a silent 0 as she fell, too stunned at what had happened to do anything, her thoughts stunned and sluggish from shock, as Sasuke sprang off the Branch after her, shouting her name as he dove down to grab her, but missed her foot by an inch, and was forced to shoot down after her, a blue and whit missile of movement_. 'I'm falling..._

_--_

Sasuke sprang off the branch and leapt down after Naruki, shouting her name, giving no heed to his own safety, as he neared her, the rain falling heavily now, and soaking him to the bone, as he reached out a hand for her, his dive slowly closing the distance between them...

But it wasn't fast enough, and the ground was coming up to greet her WAY too fast. And he knew it. She'd be pancaked before he could even reach her. "NARUKIIIIIIII!"

He wasn't going to make it in time. Unless...

He began to go through the seals, knowing all too well that this would drain him to near empty on chakra. but not really having very many options right now. _'No choice! This better work!'_ "Fire style: FLAME FLOWER!"

--

Naruki blinked as she watched Sasuke turn his body away from her, and he must have gone through seals, because, a second later, a large pillar of fire erupted from his mouth, the sheer intensity of it, shooting him past her, and towards the ground, as he quickly canceled out his jutsu, afraid of burning her, or worse killing her. But he negated it in time, and winced as his feet slammed into the ground, jarring his body, and nearly cracking his bones. "No! I can take it!"

Then he looked up just in time, opening his arms to catch Naruki, and easily succeeding, as she fell right into them, the Uchiha breathing out a sigh of relief as the impact knocked him to the earth, while he STILL held her bridal style, despite the pain in his legs now, the fire of agony growing stronger every second. But he didn't care as he looked down at his bes friend, instinctively looking her over for any injuries, and then tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. She was safe, and that was all that mattered to him.

Broken legs or not, as long as she was safe, he could deal with it. _'Naruki, I swear if anything ever happened to you, I-_

And that thought was swept away as he let out a relieved breath as she slowly opened her eyes, having fainted from the unexpected shock of falling, but now awakening once more, her dazed blue eyes meeting his stressed black. _'Thank Kami she's okay!'_

_--_

Naruki hazily opened her eyes to see Sasuke's own black staring down at her, and she could feel him holding her gently. "Ugh...Did I...fall?" Sasuke nodded, then his eyes filled with anger, as he shook her gently, tone chiding. "Baka! You had me scared to death! You almost _died _there! And I risked my life to keep that from happening!" Naruki felt a light pink blush on her cheeks, but angry at being yelled at, she snapped back at him, STILL in his arms as she raised her head up. "Oh really?! And why do YOU care eh?!"

At that, a hurt look appeared in his eyes, and she instantly regretted her words as he spoke, sounding somewhat sad now, a confused and sad look on his face, as her angry expression melted away. "Because I-erm...Because you're my best friend Naruki. I'd go crazy if something happened to you. That's why I put my life on the line to save you. It's what best friends do for each other? Right?"

The blond felt _horrible _for snapping at him like that. He could have easily gotten hurt trying to save her, and yet here she was yelling at him. _'Some 'best friend' I am..._ Still upset with herself, she reached up and touched his face, sounding quite sad herself, and her facial expression making that quite evident. " You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking...

Then both of them realized what the other was doing, and their faces turned a bright pink at the realization. _'Why is she touching my face? And why do I not want to let go of her?'_

_'Why is he still holding me? And why do I feel so warm?' _But then Sasuke quickly released her, and she sprang back up, removing her hand from his face, and looking away from him, as both of them hid their faces to hid their blushes, one thought on both of their minds, as Naruki extended a hand to Sasuke, the rain now pouring down on them, soaking them to the bone, as he slipped backwards, being pulled forward again the pain in his legs too much for him to ignore now, as lightning lit the sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder an instant later. _'What's going on here?'_

But Naruki shivered as the icy rain fell down, also noticing Sasuke wincing in pain and groaning as Naruki was forced to put his arm over her shoulder and support him. This was followed by a piercing glare, which made Sasuke gulp nervously as Naruki's piercing gaze fell on his legs, the blond frowning as she stared at them. "Did you hurt yourself while when you caught me?" He shook his head, but another glare from her forced him to speak. "Yes. It was when I landed. I landed on my feet so I could catch you. But I'm-

Now she gave him a quick kick in the leg, and he hissed in pain, before giving her a resigned look as she spoke, shaking her finger at him. "You are not fine! You twisted both of your ankles! And what are we gonna do about this rain?! I can't carry you by myself, not without meesing up your legs!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance then?"

Slightly fearful, Naruki jerked her head around at the voice but smiled nervously as she saw a man emerging from the rain, his tall figure outlined in the pouring sheets of water. "Itachi-sensei? Is that you?" The figure nodded as he came into full view, his long strides taking him next to the two of them quickly, the rain sliding of his Anbu armor, as he looked down at his little brother. And his tone was worried as he inspected Sasuke's now swelling ankles. "Sasuke, where you goofing off again? That was certainly foolish." Naruki shook her head at this, and pointed to her chest, as she indicated herself. (She's flat chested for now. That is gonna change in a few months) "Nuh-uh! It was all my fault! We were looking for you, and I started a contest to see who could jump further, but then I slipped, and he got hurt when he caught me!"

The Uchiha prodigy quirked a black eyebrow at this, as he pulled a strand of wet hair out of his left eye. "Oh. Hello Naruki. My apologies then, little brother." Then he hoisted Sasuke onto his shoulders, so that his brother could ride up there without further injuring his legs. "Now, lets see what we can do about your legs." Then a wamr smile appeared on his face as he saw Naruki and Sasuke exchange a worried look." _'Ah. It looks lie thye've started to notice each other's hidden feelings. Interesting.' "_Come on then Naruki. I sure our father won't mind if you spend the night with us." At this, the blond flashed him the peace sign, whilst undoing her two pigtails, and tying them into a single ponytail behind her, the wet hair surprisingly tame despite its wetness, as it clung to her back. "Thanks! I'd be happy to sleep over!"

Inwardly though, she had another idea. _'That way, I can figure out why I felt so warm when Sasuke was holding me..._


	3. The Wrath of the Gods

**Okay people, listen up. Despite what I said earlier Naruki is now a SEPARATE person from Naruto, and I own nothing in the anime or manga except for her, and you'll soon find out why I'm saying that in advance. Cause she's gojna have VERY unique abilities surfacing soon. Anyway, she now has an older brother. FOUR years older to be exact. And that older brother...is the one and only... Naruto Uzumaki! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

Miyoko turned her head from the book she was reading, as she heard the door open, looking over from her easy chair to see who it was, stretching the fabric from her black t-shirt as she heard the sound of three pairs of wet footsteps. "Itachi? Sasuke? Is that you?" She heard a weary hello from Itachi, a cheery reply that sounded like Naruki, followed by a whimper of pain from Sasuke, and she instantly sprang up from her chair, dropping her book on the floor, her Sharingan eyes blazing as she realized that her youngest child was hurt. _'What did those two do this time?'_And as she rounded the corner from the living room, her gaze fell on the three, and she smiled as Naruki cheerfully waved to her, her worry momenttarily forgotten as she greeted the unexpected guest. "Oh! Hello Naruki! How are you-

But then she saw Sasuke on Itachi's shoulders, and her red eyes widened as she saw his swelling ankles, her attention now fixated on him as she placed her hands on each of the ankles, making Sasuke hiss in pain again from contact on his inflamed flesh, but then sighed in relief whilst her hands glowed a soft green, easing the pain and swelling somewhat. "Aaaaah...Thanks mom."

Oh, but he was not out of the woods yet, as he soon determined from her worried glare, as she removed her hands from his ankles to place themselves on her wide hips, against the fabric of her grey sweatpants, her soft voice gentle, yet worried and firm at the same time as she spoke

"Sasuke! What did you do?! Were you showing off in front of Naruki again?!"

The poor Uchiha blushed under her glare, mumbling under his breath as Itachi set him down on the couch, making Naruki giggle as he explained everything lamenting over her revelation as he finished. "MOM! You're embarrassing me in front of her! Quit it!" Miyoko merely smiled as she locked eyes with Itachi, who chuckled as Naruki planted herself on the couch next to Sasuke, the elder brother shooting her a questioning look, despite the warm facade he had on, whilst Naruki checked his wounds apologizing rapidly as she accidentally brushed the back of her left hand on one of his sore ankles. "ACK! Sorrysorrysorry!"

The scene warmed the mother's heart, but then she was drawn away from it by Itachi's questioning tone as he spoke.'"Where's father? He hasn't been home lately. It seems rather odd, since he usually doesn't leave the House much." The tone in his voice indicated that he suspected something strange of the man, after all, he HAD been rather cold towards him and Sasuke as of late. _'I'm getting a really bad feeling about this..._

Miyoko gave a sad sigh as she shrugged her slim shoulders, her tone resigned as she watched Itachi glance at Naruki and Sasuke, who was INSISTING that she borrow something from his mom, instead of staying in her drenched clothes, whilst she refused, saying she could easily get some from her house. "He's out on a mission. Its his fifth one today. Said something about 'The leadership of the clan' and 'crushing the opposition of weaklings.'" She smiled at the last part, while she shook her head. "Honestly though, I don't know what's got into him. He's been acting really-

Just then, the phone rang, and Miyoko was forced to put the conversation of Fugaku on hold for now, as Itachi turned to get it, picking up the black phone and nodding a second later as a male voice queried from within it. "Yes. She's here. Okay then." With a small smile, he handed it to Naruki, who turned from her playful arguement with Sasuke, to take the phone. "Its your brother. He wants to talk to you."

Naruki nodded once before shifting herslef on the couch, crossing her legs as she leaned against Sasuke's back, making his cheeks turn pale pink as she rested against him for a moment, then he gave a sigh as she pushed off him, and rested herself against the end of the couch, laying her head on one of the red pillows now, and teasingly kicking him in the side, causing him to grab her foot, an evil grin forming on his face, making hers pale as he removed the sandal from her right foot, her deep blue eyes giving him a nasty glare as he placed his hand on her foot, whilst the other held it firmly, preventing her from wriggling it free, an evil glint in his eyes as well. "Sasuke! Don't you even-

Her brother pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard his little sister burst into a giggling fit, begging for Sasuke to stop in between laughs. _'Those two are certainly getting along better than Itachi and I did when we were kids. What an irony.._

And so a few minutes later, and out of breath Naruki spoke into the phone. "Hello? Oh hey big brother! What's up?"

--

Naruto Uzumaki, clad in full Anbu armor, and just back from an all day mission chuckled as his little sister asked such an obvious question, the lights in their large two story house flickering as lightning lit the sky outside, whilst he leaned his tall and toned body against the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of ramen as he spoke. "What do you think's up Naruki? I was wondering where you ran off to again, and I saw the little prank you did today."

He got a nervous chuckle on the other end, drawing a smile from him, as he knew that she had copied his prank from when he had did it, several years earlier. "Well...you should be flattered to know that I got away with it! nd you got CAUGHT when you tried that!" Nartuo grumbled at her reversal, and shook his head as she gave a triumphant laugh from the other end. _'Jeez, she's just like mom!'_ "Why you little-

But then he heard the laughter of Sasuke, and he found a verbal counter jab of his own, as an evil smile crept up on his face. "Is that Sasuke I hear? How is he doing? Did you ask him out yet? Well did you? I could always tell him for you-

THAT got the desired result, as he heard her give a startled eep of surprise, before shouting at him. "Narutoooooo! Stop that will ya?! He's right next to me!" Now SHE turned beet red on the other end, as she heard his deep voice booming out with laughter, while Sasuke was asking her what she was talking about. _'Big brotheeeeeer! You are so DEAD tomorrow!'_"HA! Serves you right, ya darn copycat!" But then his tone grew serious now, as the house trembled from a nearby lightning strike. "Okay listen up. If you're over at Itachi's place, I suggest you STAY there. This storm is getting nasty." He now glanced out of the window at the storm, which was whipping fiercely outside, and he hissed out a breath as he saw a pair of red Sharingan eyes staring out at him, but when he blinked, they were gone, and he shuddered at the thought that someone was watching him. "I'll bring you some clothes over. See ya in a second."

And as soon as he said that, he dropped the phone leaving it dangling from the cord as he crossed into the living room, and stood in front of the door, having known that glare all too well. _'Crap. What's Fugaku doing here?!'_"Okay. I gotta go. You and Sasuke play nice." Ignoring the startled protest from his little sister, he hung up the phone and drew his sword from his back sheathe, the red blade shining in the flickering lights, whilst his eyes flashed red, and became slitted as the door banged open a second later, revealing the father of Sasuke and Itachi, clad in full Anbu armor as well, but seemingly unarmed, as he held his hands open at his sides.

"Fugaku. What are you doing here? Spill it before I slit your throat." Instead of attacking him as he expected, the clan head simply glared at him, the three comas in his red eyes slowly spinning as he spoke, now crossing his amored hands over his chest, his very personality cold as ice. "Tell your sister to stay away from my sons. She's making them weak, weighing them down with useless emotions. And I will not have weak sons, burdening my clan"

Naruto snorted as he shook his head, then bared his now elongated fangs in a savage grin. "Emotions don't make you weak, they make you stronger. Just like Hrist learned when I, not YOU kept her from smashing this village in two. And now look at her. She's a happy healthy young woman, and she's stolen my heart, AND I intend to marry her." Now HIS words were frozen over with cold venom as he spoke, fading out of view, his voice echoing all around the somewhat surprised Uchiha. "And you? You just married Miyoko for high status in the clan. Itachi and Sasuke are FAR more deserving of that title than scum- now he faded into existence behind Fugaku, his red blade now pressed against the throat of the Clan leader, drawing a slight trickle of blood, his tone more venomously lethal as he went, on making the arrogant Uchiha pale somewhat. "Like you. And why should I listen to trash like you anways? Foolish mortal, I could easily slit your throat here and now, and no one would know for MONTHS, if not years. And heck, they'd probably be GLAD to be rid of slime like you. So give me ONE good reason to listen to you and NOT extinguish your life here and now.""

But Fugaku remained calm as ever as he stood stone still, remaing motionless as he spoke, his words filling Naruto with dread, casuing his blue eyes to narrow as he slowly pulled the blade away from his throat, somehow NOT getting cut by it as he squeezed down on it. "Then I shall forbid him from seeing her. And you couldn't even kill me if you tried. But It was nice chatting with you again."

Then in a rustle of leaves, he was gone, fading from Naruto's sight, as the high ranking Anbu angrily ran a hand through his rough and spiky blond hair, which was now almost exactly like his father's now. "He's right. I couldn't beat him, at least not as quickly as I'd like to. Ugh. What a PAIN!" He spat out a curse after him, as he stormed up the stairs to Naruki's room, none too happy with what his sister was going to have to deal with, and PRAYING that she had not heard what he had said, as he gaped at the STILL unhooked phone. "Greaaaat. Just freaking great! Now she's gone and pissed of the head of the Uchiha clan! Smooth sis. REAL smooth. Dad would KILL you if he was still here...

--

Naruki was as pale as a ghost, as was everyone else in the room except Itachi, who walked to the door and stood in front of it. "I don't think we should let him in here tonight. If he sees Naruki-

The blond girl was trembling with fright now, and a tear leaked from her saphire eyes as she felt Sasuke wrap his arm around her, from behind, and she mad no effort to resist, as she covered her face the tears now falling freely and rapidly from her ocean blue eyes as they began to gush out. She had never experienced hatred towards her before, due to great efforts by her older brother, who threatened ANYONE with death, or WORSE if they hurt his little sister, in any way shape or form.

And based on his bloody history towards his enemies, and how he SINGLE-HANDEDLY took down Hrist, who had nearly burned the village to the ground to draw him out, AND he had befriended her, even going so far as to win her love, and that was no mere feat. So the entire village knew that it was no idle threat on his part, and LORD forbid, if Hirst caught them doing it. She was rumored to be even more brutal in her torture methods than the legendary 'Crimson Flash' the nickname that Naruto had earned for his bloody red red armor, and how rapidly and ruthlessly he had dispatched his enemies, showing mercy to only three, and Hrist was the THIRD person he had show mercy. And she was also the last.

And so Naruki was overwhekmed with sadness, which was nearly as worse as when her parnets died, leaving her and Naruto all alone at the age of 3 and 7. In other words, her brother had literally had his childhood torn out of him, and had been forced to grow up far faster than any 7 year old should have to. And somehow, she had still had a happy life. "What did I do to make him hate me so much? Its not fair!" Now the tears leaked through her hands, which now covered her face as she buried her head into a pillow. "You're my best(sob) friend I(sob) don't (sob) never (sob) see you again! That would drive me crazy!"

Itachi angrily clenched his hands into fists as he watched the tearful expression his tone cold and har as he still stared at the door, barring entry for ANYONE, other than Naruto. "Don't worry. As next in line to be the clan heir-He now snapped his fingers, and two men in white and silver Anbu armor appeared, followed by a woman dressed purple battle armor, looking like a warrior angel, and her violet eyes fell on Naruki for a moment, a small smile lighting her face as she raised a hand in greeting, which Naruki sadly returned, not really listening as Itachi spoke to the two men.

The angel like woman then crossed the room, and knelt down in front of Naruki, who adopted a perplexed look as the woman patted her on the head, her tone soft and soothing as Sasuke reluctantly released his arms from around the blond girl. "Sh. Its okay little one. You'll be fine. I'm a...friend of your big brother. My name is Hrist." Naruki's confused expression immediately faded, as she remembered that Naruto had mentioned this woman to her many times, and now she was actually SEEING her for the first time. And in her curiosity, her sadness vanished, as her eyes lit up with life again, drawing a small smile form Sasuke as he leaned back agains the couch, glad to see her old personality back. _'Dad.,.when I see you again, you are SO gonna get it_.' "Oh! So you Naruto's girlfriend? The one he's always talking abou, and saying how beautiful she is?"

A light blush now lit Hrist's face, glad to hear that her fiance spoke so highly of her. _'That certainly sound like my fiance_. "Yes that's me. Now you just calm down and relax. That mean man won't get in here. Okay?" Naruki sighed, letting her stress go, and breathing it out with the air. "Okay." (If you want to know who Hrist is, Play Valkeriye Profile)

Then the Valkeryie, turned back to Itachi, who nodded and motioned for her to take up guard along the slding door, while Itachi turned to one of the two men, the tallest, and obviously the leader from the way he carried himself as he wore a clawed magma like gauntlet on his hand, his silver hair just visible behind his dragon mask. "Dante, I want you to keep watch on the stairs.

He received a nod from the tall man, who calmly strode upstairs. That left the other man, who was slightly shorter than Dante, but more heavily built, as it could easily be seen by the large black axe he wore on his back. "And Ryouko." The man merely grunted in response as Itachi pointed to the ground, and an instant later, he simply melted into the earth, axe and all, his Ox skull mask disappearing last, leaving not a single trace of his presence. The eldest son looked around the room for a few moments, they nodded as he spoke aloud, whilst turning to look at Naruki, his tone fading to warm and caring as Miyoko lit the fireplace, a grim look on her face as the firewood sparked to life after being lit by a small jet of flame from her mouth. "I hereby ban Fugaku Uchiha from this household, and if he should enter it, the penalty is death. Understood?"

Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed aloud as he said the last part, and received three affirmative grunts came from each warrior, none of them visible, as they had hidden themselves well. "Good. Now lets get you two to bed. It far too late for you to still be awakw."

--

Naruto was still peeved as he stalked down the hall to the room, reaching the door eventually, cursing aloud as he opened the door to his sisters room, the one she still INSISTED on sharing with him, out of fear of the dark. "Scaredy- And his anger withered away like an ice cube in lava, evaporating in an instant as he looked upon the her bed, the mattress a rough mess of jutsu scrolls and weapons. "Whoa. So THIS is what she's been saving up for. And here I thought she was jsut buying clothes. Not bad sis. But I'm STILL gonna be Hokage first. That was their sibling rivalry. After all, she HAD said that it was her goal in life to become the first female Hokage. "And you had better not slack off brother! Cause if you do, I might even become Hokage, BEFORE you!"

He snorted at that thought, shaking his head as he frowned. There was no WAY he was gonna let her beat him at that. She'd never let him live it down, and he did NOT want to be bossed around by his kid sister. "She's such a copycat. I was the one who said that I wanted to be Hokage first... But she IS rapidly improving her taijutus and ninjutsus, and she's kickass at genjutsu. Maybe I better step up my training a bit...Hmm?"

He saw a portrait atop the pile, and instinctively reached down to pick it up, and was careful to not break the cracked wooden frame of the small portrait, then his face lit up. "Eh? Wow! I thought we'd lost this!"

And a warm smile lit his face as he picked up one of the only full family portraits they had. There was their dad, who was grinning widely, crouching down as he held Naruki in his arms, who looked like she was laughing, her small blue eyes full of life and joy, as the one year old blond tugged at the short hair of him, three years old at the time, and he looked none to happy about it in the photo that Sarutobi had taken of them. But their mother was also there, and he wiped a lone tear of his face as he saw her, holding his hand, her right, trying to disentangle Naruki's hands out of his hair, only to have her long white hair grabbed as well, just as the photo had been taken, her hazel eyes sparkling with laughter, as that had been EXACTLY the moment when the photo had been taken, not caring that she was wearing just a pair of white shorts and a long sleeved silvery mesh over her white tank top. Mom was always special like that...Always unique...

"Damn it. Why did you guys have to go and die? on us? Sometimes I feel like I can barely follow in your footsteps, and raising Naruki all by myself, and keeping her safe, its...been really hard.. Its...tough without you guys... Stupid fox." He snapped at the Kyuubi as it protested against his insult, forcing its presence from his mind again for the tenth time that day ignoring his insistence that it was important. "Go away Hades. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." But suddenly an image popped in his head, courtesy of the powerful demon, and he gasped as he saw Naruki, who he had seen last morning scratching her shoulder blades, the skin red and sore, but he had been to sleepy to notice it a week ago. **"Stupid kit! I've been TRYING to tell you about that for at least a day, but you keep shutting me down before I can! Or do you WANT to deal with Heaven and the gods all by your lonesome?" **Naruto mumbled an apology, remembering that despite the blood lust of the King of the Underworld, he wasn't necessarily evil. He had his moments, and he WAS very fond of Naruki, who had been the first one, other than Hrist, to accept him as something more than a monster. "Crap. She only has a week until they come out. Then HE'S gonna be looking for her. And that is gonna be pure chaos, even with Hrist helping us out, and training her."

He angrily grabbed her clothes out of a drawer, and looked out into the stormy night, and as if on cue, a loud peal of thunder cracked through the air, sounding FAR too much like laughter, as several silhouettes were seen through the clouds. And Naruto angrily shouted up in defiance at them, the Kyuubi echoing his angry shout, and he smirked as the laughter died away. And he defiantly roared up into the storm, as he shot a claw of red chakra into the air, and was rewarded by a loud crack of thunder, this one sounding like a loud scream of pain. _'That'll teach ya!'_"That's right Odin! Mr. high and almighty! You're gonna have to deal with me, Hades, Hrist and the ENTIRE underworld if you want to even TRY and take my sister! So bring it! We'll knock your almighty ass right of that damn pedestal! DO YOU HEREME ODIN?! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

And then he leapt out the window and into the night, to deliver his sister her change of clothes, as he tucked them under his amr to keep them dry, now talking to himself. "You won't take her. I swear it! Not as long as I draw breath!"


	4. Reunion

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he neared the door to Sasuke's house, shaking the water off himself, only to be drenched again as he trudged forward, soaked to the bone now, but having somehow kept his sister's clothes dry despite the rain. "Ugh. I HATE the rain."

**"Perhaps its because you like the warmth of fire so much? Just as much as you like the warmth of your mate... **Came the inquiry of Hades, sounding quite amused, as Naruto now looked like a wet dog from the torrential downpour. Naruto blushed a bit at the last part, not liking where the King of the Underworld was going with this. "Shaddup! I love her, so don't you be getting any ideas in that perverted head of yours!"

Hades scoffed at this, sounding both indignant, AND slightly fearful. **"Hmph! As if I would DARE touch her! She'd skin me alive if I wasn't inside you! And she nearly skinned YOU when you first met!" **Now it was Naruto's turn to sound amused as he knew all too well what Hrist was capable of, when she was REALLY mad After all, she had very nearly made him go all out when they first met, back when she had been in Odin's employ. "Oh? Whats a matter? Is the big bad Hades afraid of my fiance?" Now he got an annoyed hiss from the fox, who was peeved at his vessel skill with words**. "Sometimes I think I taught you a little to well kit. Your tongue is as sharp as that sword you always carry with you."**

Naruto shrugged as he finally reached the porch, wearily stepping onto it, placing his hands through a series of rat, rooster and ram seals, making the water evaporate of his body as the fire user increased the heat around him. "You get what you teach I guess. Now enough chitchat."

He then raised a fist and knocked on the door loudly, not liking this downpour att all. After all, fire and wind WERE his man elements, certainly not water and earth. "Hey! Its Naruto! I brought Naruki a change of clothes! Now can you let me in before I catch a cold out here?!"

--

Itachi stiffened as he heard a loud knock on the door, and reached behind his back to graps his blade, but he relaxed visibly as soon as he heard Naruto's voice. He also noticed that Hrist was now visible again, and no longer clad in her armor, having fazed it out to materialize an outfit comprising of a bright purple tank top, and dark purple, almost black sweat pants, her long neon purple hair streaming over her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her large bossom, eagerly awaiting Naruto's entrance, and the Valkyrie was shooting Itachi a SUPER annoyed glare as he smirked, and SLOWLY opened the door, making her violet eyes spark angrily as he stalled deliberately. _'You are SOOOO in for it if you don't open that door right now!'_

But then she got what she wanted, as Naruto BANGED the door open, and knocked Itachi back a step, none too happy as he glared at his best friend, not yet noticing Hrist, as he burst into the house. "Bugger! Did you want me to DROWN out there?!"But before Itachi could give off any kind of response, Miyoko stepped forward and took Naruki's clothes out from under Naruto's arm, nudging him in the side in the process, before turning and heading up the stairs a moment later, her tone wry with amusement. "I think someone's waiting for you." She pointed her finger in the direction of Hrist as she said this, causing Naruto to slowly turn his head to look over his shoulder, a smile forming on his face as he found that during his little spat with Itachi, the Valkyrie had moved behind him, and he was staring right into her lovely purple eyes.

Then those eyes sparked as her lips pressed against his briefly, leaving them tingling as she pulled away, giving him a pouty face as she did so, her arms wrapping around his toned back as she stared into his lovely blue eyes. "I missed you. Do you HAVE to take on so many missions?" Naruto sighed as he placed his hands on each side of her curved waist, and nuzzled his nose against hers, tone soft and loving as he spoke, giving her that devilish grin that she had fallen in love with.

"Well guess what? I've told the old man that I want to be a Jonin, instead of an Anbu. So I won't be getting anymore missions for awhile." At that he leaned in to give Hrist another kiss, which she responded to, slowly, closing her purple eyes as she sensually retunred his kiss moving her lips over his.

Itachi shook his head as he saw the two, he had expected as much from these two. "Typical Naruto. Get a room would you?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, and indicated one of the many guest rooms, and nearly laughed aloud as they broke the kiss and headed for said room, Naruto sticking his tongue out at his friend as they passed. "Looks like you're stuck on gaurd duty buddy."

Itachi merely nodded at him, then snorted in annoyance as soon as the door closed behind the two. "This is ridiculous. I just hope that Uncle Kasai hasn't gotten wind of this. But if he has... Even Itachi shuddered as he remembered how insatiably cruel their uncle, the brother of Fugaku could be. Where their father would merely forbid them from doing something, he would never, and had NEVER raised a hand against them in violence. But their uncle. He would lash out, SEVERLEY if his orders were not followed to the T.

"Father should come around eventually. But I hope he can calm Kasai, or better yet, finally get him banished from this village. He angrily clenched a fist as he remembered what his uncle had tricked him into doing. Killing his best friend, in order to achieve the Mangekyou. And as soon as Itach broke the genjutsu over his first best friend Kaien, he was horrified.

Even now, he had only used the Mangekyou once. And THAT was to severely wound his uncle for tricking him. Kasai may have been Fugaku's twin, but thanks to what Itachi did to him, he no walked with a permanent limp. "And it-SHIT!" He then jumped slightly as his cell phone rang, startling him. But as he reached into the pocket and pulled it out, his black eyes softened as he saw the caller ID, and realized who it was

It was HIS girlfriend.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he opened the black device, and put it to his ear, his uncle and father forgotten as he spoke into it. "Hey. How are you?" Her sultry voice replied an instant later, heavy with passion and desire as she spoke into her onw phone, the purple cell pressed over her ear, as she leaned against the door of her one bedroom apartment, tucking aside a strand of purple hair as she spoke.

"I could be better. I just pulled three A-ranked missions, and I'm SO sore." Now her tone became somewhat sad, and Itachi immediately knew the reason for that. "Did you get back yet? I really miss you, Itachi." After all, he hadn't been in the village for a MONTH, after taking on just _two _S-ranked missions. And so the small smile, that had appeared as soon as she called, grew as he said the words that made he heart flutter "Well I just got back last night. Why don't you come over? I'd come see you, but I'm stuck on guard duty here. I'll explain it later. So what do you say? You up for-

He whipped his head around as he heard a loud knock, followed by a annoyed curse. Yep that was her.

He slowly opened the door, and smirked as he looked on in amusement at Anko Mitarashi, his girlfriend, who was dripping g wet from the torrential downpour, her long purple hair sticking to her back, and her outfit, a dark red tank top with a snake emroidered on the back, a pair of dark blue sweat shorts, both of them soaked through and clinging to her...well endowed body, and she glared at him as he cocked an amused eyebrow at her.

"Say one word. I dare you."

He shook his head in response, and opened the door for her, closing it and locking it behind him as he got her a towel to use to dry herself off.


	5. Nightmare

"Naruki...

"DIE!!"

--

Naruki's blue eyes snapped open, and she jerked herself up, sitting upright from the sleeping bag, holding herself tightly in fear. "That dream again...it was so real...

Thunder crashed outside, and she jumped at the loud noise, softly crying out in fear, and the motion brought sharp pain from her back. "Not again... Moaning, she brought her hands back behind her, to scratch her once again sore shoulder blades. And the raw flesh screamed at her touch, her blue eyes filling with tears of fear and pain as she scratched the raw skin, not caring as she felt blood trickle down from the sensitive skin, staining the fabric of her Orange tank top. "Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow

Fear from the horrible dream that had just occured, and pain from her screaming shoulder blades, as the sobs began to shake her body, the water streaming out of her eyes, as the blurry eyes saw that it was midnight. "It hurts...

And her sobs soon awoke Sasuke, who rolled out of bed, wide awake as he heard the sobs of his best friend, his feet landing softly on the ground, before he softly padded his way over to her, careful not to trip over any of the discarded ninja tolls and scrolls that lay about his room. _'She must have had a bad dream..._

"Naruki."

That single word jolted her out of her sobs, and she jerked her head around and her teary blue eyes staring up into his obisdan black. "S-Sasuke. I'm sorry if I woke-

He knelt down beside her, her words fading in the background as his eyes saw the small bloodstains on her back. "What's this?" In response, she covered the small bloodstains with her hands, trying to keep him from seeing the full extent of her wounds. "Nothing! Its nothing at all!" But he would have none of that, and instead forcefully pulled her hands away from her back, hissing in surprise at what he saw, his voice low and whispery, so as not to wake the others. "Naruki! What the blazes have you been doing to yourself?! Your shoulder blades are raw!"

She shook her head and smiled up shakily at him. "Its nothing. I'm-

In response, he whirled around and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her roughly and making her head go up and down from the stressed out yanks. "Baka! THAT is not okay! We need to get you to a doctor!"

At that she paled, knowing that no doctor would be able to help her with his. Naruto had already tried that. Backing away a bit, she slapped his hands off her, her mouth set in a grim line as she pleaded with him. "NO! I don't need a doctor!"

Sasuke was rapidly losing his patience with her, and it was becoming evident on his face and in his voice as he grabbed her shoulders again. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE OF MY DREAM!"

At this, his eyes narrowed. "Dream? What dream? What are you talking about?" Gasping, she turned beet red and covered her mouth, shaking her head rapidly, her long blond hair swaying back and forth from the motion as they hands moved to cover her face. "I don't know what you're talking-

THAT did it. Furiously confused with her strange behavior, Sasuke stamped his foot and placed a hand under her chin, so that she was looking right up into his eyes. His now SHARINGAN eyes, that bore one coma in each of them. And his tone was PLEADING with her, despite the fact that she could tell he was gazing into the very depths of her soul. "Naruki. Whatever it is, let me help. I want to be here for you. You always have been for me."

Tears began to well up in her sapphire eyes as he crouched down in front of her now, using his other hand to softly run through her blond hair as his crimson eyes, no longer cold and piercing, pleaded with her. "Let me be here for you now. I won't turn away like everyone else." She sniffled at this, then fully covered her face with her hands, as she let the held back tears loose, pouring and dripping in between her hands as the sobs started. "I-

Then she burst out crying openly as he pulled her into a hug, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Sasuke! It was so scary! I(sob) and (you)- WAAAAAAAH!" She was nearly hysteric from grief now, burying her head into his shoulder as the tears stained through his blue shirt.

He saw the tears. He FELT them. And he did the only thing he could do for her. He just held onto her, careful to place his hands on her back, not wanting to touch the raw skin, and cause her further pain. "Thatta girl. Just let it all out. Now what happened? It couldn't have been THAT bad." But for her it was, as she rapidly shook her head, her face still in his shoulder as she mumbled the words.

"I killed you. We were fighting over something, and you looked different, and so did I, but it was us, and then you hugged me and I- I pulled out your heart!" Agains she started to cry, but this time Sasuke stopped her tears cold as he pulled her head away from his shoulder, giving her another look into his now once again black eyes. "That's it? There's no way I'd ever fight you. Here-

She cocked her head to one side as she watched him bite his thumb, then draw the Uchiha crest onto both his palms, which immediately turned them ink black, the blood marks becoming tattoos in his tan hands, as he experimentally flexed his fingers, smiling at her now as he placed a hand under her chin once more. "These are the Uchiha clan seals. They won't prevent me from getting into a fight with you, but they WILL keep me from ever killing you."

Naruki was STUNNED. She had no idea what to say to this. But she DID know what this warm feeling was. Her brother hadn't been far off the mark when he had said she liked Sasuke. It was actually more than that. She was falling in love with him.

"Oi. Naruki."

His words snapped her out of her reverie, as she blinked those lovely blue eyes of hers. "Hmm? MMPH!"

She practically fainted, from both joy and shock as she found her lips pressed against his, her blue eyes going wide. _'He's kissing me?! OH KAMI! Why is he kissing me?!' _But then warm fuzziness welled up in her and she closed her eyes ever so slowly, letting the darkness take her, as did he, the same thoughts bouncing around in their heads._ 'But..mmm... It feels...nice..._

--

Sasuke had no IDEA why he just did that. One minute he was holding her, then the next thing he knew, he felt this overwhelming desire to kiss her. And it was so overpowering, that he did it without even thinking. But he WAS thinking as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed back with her own lips, giving a soft whimper of joy as she kept them lip locked. She did NOT want him to pull away. And he certainly didn't mind that...

_' I Guess this WAS a good idea after all..._

_'Don't stop...This feels incredible..._


	6. Memory

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, allowing the two of them to suck in large, deep breaths of air, the need for it more than apparent as they sucked in the sweet air, as Naruki fell down atop of Sasuke now, her breathing slowly easing along with his, until they were both breathing normally, a warm smile on their faces as their eyes met again.

And she was the first to recover her voice, and on a side note, she noticed that the pain in her back seemed to have eased significantly. But she would worry about that later. "Why did you do that?" Then, as if she realized what she was implying, she rapidly waved her hands in front of her, speaking rapidly to cover up her potential mistake. "Not that I didn't like it!"

This earned her a chuckle from Sasuke, who hesitantly, but when she didn't stiffen, put his arm around her slender waist. "I don't know why I did. Something inside me just told me to do it." Now a rare goofy grin spread up onto his face as she reached out her fingers brushing against his, then grabbing his hand as she found it.

But she had one nagging question on her mind, and as the storm began to fade into the darkness, she voiced it, sounding uncertain as the dark clouds parted, revealing the starry night sky.

"So... What does this change?"

Naruki sighed happily as he stood up, pulling her gently up with him as he did so. "Well, I guess this makes me your boyfriend?" THAT was the answer she hand wanted.

"Good. Then that makes me your girlfriend. I guess our fans are gonna be jealous." He smirked as he remembered all the pesky fan girls he endured, and the pesky fan boys that she often put in the hospital, for overly harassing her. "Oh you bet they'll be disappointed. But maybe they'll finally leave us be!" She giggled at that as he sat down on his bed, then pulled her down onto it with him as they laid down on the soft mattress, making them both tired.

Naruki once again took charge as she gave a wide yawn, hewr voice thick and heavy with lack of sleep.."Then as your girlfriend, I say its time we go to bed"

Sasuke yawned in reply, and pulled the sheets over them, letting his new girlfriend nuzzle her head into his chest. "I here ya. Goodnight Naruki."

She smiled as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, letting the darkness of sleep take her, as she felt him wrap his other arm around her, holding her gently, but not tightly. "Good night (yawn) Sasuke."

She had no more nightmares that night.

--

(Next morning)

Naruto yawned sleepily as he opened his eyes the next morning, and the first thing he saw was Hrist, nuzzled into heis chest, smiling softly as she gently dozed against him. The two were naked from the waist down, and the covers covered her ample chest. The way she looked now, so peaceful, it was hard to believe that a few years ago, she had come here, seeking his death...

--

(Flashback Two years ago)

Hrist, clad in full battle armor glared down from where she hung in midair, her whitish purple wings beating up and down, keeping her aloft as the Valkyrie gaze down on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, disdain in her voice, and disgust in her eyes as the moonlight shone down on the village. "Fools. Trying to oppose Odin's justice."

A second later, she waved a hand, and as if on cue, a several villages burst into flames, jolting the village awake as her rich voice boomed out above them. "I seek the one known as Naruto Uzumaki! He is the vessel of Hades! Hand him over to me-

BOOM! Another row of houses gone in fiery explosion. "Or I will burn this village to the ground!"

Several Ninja leapt onto rooftops, and some of them even began making hand signs, but a male voice boomed out from the streets, hidden in smoke, telling them to stop. "Stand down! I said stand down! I'll handle this."

Hrist did not know who this person was, for she could not see him thanks to the thick smoke her explosions had created. But judging by the relieved looks on the faces of the Leaf Shinobi, she could tell that whoever this was, he must be powerful. And she soon found out why, as all the villagers and ninja sprang back...

Just as a wall of blue flame burst into life, consuming her orange flames, and warping them into a pillar of blue fire, from which Naruto Uzumaki emerged, the 15 year old teenager clad in full Anbu armor, and blue flames danced about his body as he stepped out of the fire, sucking the vortex into his body, and surrounding himself with the inferno, as the flames leapt and dance about his body.

Annoyed, he looked up at Hrist, who with a single flap of her wings, glided down to a rooftop, narrowly avoiding a blast of blue flame that he lobbed at her, the massive fireball walloping her with a massive heat wave as she descended. "What business do you have with me and Hades, woman? Speak before I get really mad, and burn you to a crisp."

At this Hrist snorted, her wings retracting into her back, at the shoulder blades, as she crossed her arms over her ample armored chest. "You? I think not. Hades is merely at a fifth of his true power, now that-

Then he smirked savagely, as a more savage and brutal deep voice spoke from his mouth. "A fifth? Listen bird girl, I don't know why Odin sent you- He clapped his hands together as he spoke, and immediately a HUGE host of demons and other creatures of the underworld appeared around him, as the flames around him increased as he powered up, clearly proving to her, as her gaze ran over those assembled, that he was still at his full power. "But I hope he doesn't mind crispy chicken."

He smirked as he turned to face one of his generals, a man in spotted green armor. "Whaddya say Cell? You want to take this one?" The Android turned to look up at Hrist, and shrugged as a purple aura burst into life about her, causing him to shake his head in reassignment. "Sorry. It looks like she has some kind of _personal _vendetta with you. Far be it from me to arouse a woman's wrath."

This drew a laugh from one of the lesser demons, who soon found himself crushed under the heel of Cell's boot. "Shut up worm."

Naruto shrugged as he motioned for his army to get back as flames danced around him his eyes sparking with the blue fire as he reached his full power. "Oh well then. I guess I get to have a little fun myself...

--

(End flashback)

That had been one hell of a battle. But now, looking down at his fiance, who was beginning to stir, he was glad he had shown mercy. After all, he now had to admit, as soon as he had seen her, he was smitten.

It had been love at first sight. How corny.

Her violet eyes opened, and she smiled warmly as she saw his blue orbs lock with her purple. "Morning. Sleep well?" She got her answer in the form of a kiss, which she smiled inwardly at, as she arched her body up, and leaned herself into him, slowly and sensually returning it...

--

(Later)

Naruto, now fully clothed once more, opened the door from the guest room, and emerged into the living room, to see Itachi waiting for him, and looking worried as Anko rested her head against his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Fugaku is missing."

"Did you-

"No. I have reason to believe he was killed by his brother, our uncle."

"You mean Kasai?"

"Correct."

"Damn. This isn't good."


	7. KAWAI!

**OKAY, before you read this, PLEASE have a look at my story CHEESE! It's a Maburaho fic, and I added a second chapter to it, and I'd REEEEAAAAALLY appreciate it if I got some good feedback and reviews on it! **

(Leaf Academy)

Iruka impatiently tapped his foot as all the students settled into their desks. But the two that he was REALLY looking for, were Naruki and Sasuke. He had seen Naruto, he favorite student, just a few hours ago, and Iruka had been told to make sure that Naruki was doing okay, as was Sasuke. _'Why do I have a bad feeling whenever those two are together..._

Then the two came in, and Iruka saw that they were MORE than okay. And much to his horror, he paled as he the realization hit him full force. _'Oh no! They got TOGETHER! NOOOO!' _Now he was going to have to spend every waking minute keeping those two evil geniuses from playing another prank!

As they entered, Sasuke on the left, and Naruki on the right, several startled gasps echoed around the room, mostly coming from the fan boys of Naruki, and the fan girls of Sasuke as they gaped at the two. "NANI?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

As the new couple entered, they were both holding hands, and Naruki was resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling wamrly as he leaned his head down to rest his own against hers softly nuzzling his nose against hers, and drawing a content sigh from his new blond girlfriend. "Mmm. That feels nice...

Sasuke smiled warmly as they took their seats, now sitting next to each other despite the fact that Iruka now wanted these two on the opposite ends of the room to prevent them from planning any more evil jokes that they loved so much. But they weren't listening to a word he said, and Naruki happily cozied herself up to Sasuke as soon as they sat down together, feeling like she was in heaven as soon as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Now he spoke, smirking as he saw all their angry fan boys and fan-girls begin to circle them. "What's wrong? Can't you me and my girlfriend be?" Naruki had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting out laughing, as she caught his drift, _deliberately _bringing herself closer to him as she placed a hand behind his head, the same idea running in their evil minds. "Besides, I already stole his first kiss. And now-

She was shaking with contained laughter as he brought his lips near to hers, a wickedly charming smile on his face. "I'm stealing his second!"

Then their lips met again, and all the pesky little fans turned pale, then fire blazed in their eyes at Naruki, who as she broke the kiss glared angrily back at the fangirls, whilst Sasuke's Sharingan eyes blazed out at the fan boys, both of them DARING their enemy to make a move.

But then Iruka shouted for everyone to take thir seats, and all the ANNOYING little fans wer forced to do so.

End result: Naruki and Sasuke: 1

Fanboys and Fangirls: 0

--

Naruki smiled brightly at Sasuke as it was her turn to perform a clone jutsu, which she easily did, creating five exact copies of her, which blue kisses to the smiling Uchiha, who was shaking his head, chuckling at the playful antics of his girlfriend, whilst he adjusted the new Leaf Headband he already wore, having gone just before she did. _'She's such a showoff. But I guess that's yet another reason why I love her so much..._

Iruka sighed as he checked her off on the list. "Naruki Uzumaki: Pass."

The blond smirked as she grabbed a headband out of the cardboard box, easily and effortlessly tying it on her forehead as she sprang up and landed atop the desk she shared with Sasuke. "Your head band looks good on you Sasuke."

He smiled as he adjusted it, the light shining off of the bright metal. "I could say the same for you."

Shikamaru sighed at their lovey dovey behavior, leaning his head back on his hands as he spoke, sounding lazy as ever. "Jeez you two get a room." But then, just as he was meant to, he knocked her forward, and Sasuke caught her...right on the lips, in their THIRD kiss, as they just remained motionless, not caring one bit about the glares they got.

Needless to say the fangirls and the fanboys were none to happy with this, each of them glaring daggers at the Nara. "Oh boy...

--

Iruka shook his head as he cast a glance at a battered and bruised Shikamaru, who had been brutally attacked by the fans after he caused the kiss, his entire lazy face one massive purple bruise now, as a worried Ino attended to the poor slacker. "Poor kid. He never had a chance."

He then began to read off the teams, and he gaped when he came to the list for team seven. _'These three?! They're the wrost possible combination!' _

But he had to read what it said, and with a sigh of depression, he read off the list.

"Team seven: Sasuke Uchiha.

He nodded, listening intently for the next two names. "Please let Naruki be on my team..

"Sakura Haruno."

The Haruno smirked and pumped a fist into the air, as Sasuke banged his head on his desk in exasperation. Of all the people, why HER?! He HATED clingy losers like her! And PINK hair?! Yuck!

But Sakura, dumb slut that she was, did not notice. "YES! I'm on the same team with Sasuke-kun!" Triumphant, she glared at Naruki while a tick mark appeared on Naruki's head, her blue eyes beginning to fill with angry tears, as she knew that Iruka wouldn't want her to be on the same team as-

"And...Naruki Uzumaki."

THAT caused the two to jump up with joy! And they both gave a triumphant shout, speaking simultaneously as the smiled at each other, feeling joyfully happy now!

"YES!"

A second later, Sasuke was nearly tackled off his feet as Naruki leapt into his arms, drying her tears with one sleeve as she gave him a chasted kiss on the lips. "Neh? Why were you upset?"

The blond cast a heated glare in the direction of Sakura, who paled under her bale fire glare, knowing that she was in for it later. "I didn't want to not be on your team. And I HATE the thought of a weakling like Sakura on our team!"

He smiled at this, and softly ran a hand over her long ponytail, her now current hairstyle after he had mentioned he thought it made her look even cuter than usual, as she rested her head on his now black shirt. "Well, it looks like you get to be with me after all. And as for Sakura, we'll just ignore her."

"YAY! You're the best Sasuke!"

"Aren't I?"

The two certainly were a warm and fuzzy sight, as Iruka watched the little pink anime hearts over their heads as they eagerly chatted back and forth, giving their new teammate a cold shoulder now, and not paying any attention to her whatsoever.

Despite the knowledge that he was going to get a HUGE headache from this, Iruka couldn't help but smile as he saw the two lovebirds. "Ah... Troublemakers or not, they're still the perfect couple. But I feel bad for Sakura."

Then he read off the list of sensei's...

Team Seven was in for a LONG wait.


End file.
